Wiedźmin Serce jak Kamień
by Kill336
Summary: Nie zastrzegam sobie praw do opowiadania. Jest to opowiadaniem pierwszego dodatku do gry. Dla każdego, kto nie słyszał: Geralt otrzymuje nietypowe zlecenie za potwora z kanałów.


Witam Wszystkich. Od jakiegoś czasu chcę napisać coś o wiedźminie, ale w ramach ,,treningu" napiszę dodatek do gry ,,Serce z kamienia". Jestem świadomy, że wielu z was pewnie grało, a inni nie. Ja osobiście grałem, a napisać postanowiłem dla własnej satysfakcji.

Pierwszy rozdział będzie praktycznie taki jak w dodatku, czyli do czasu rozmowy z Olgierdem, a kolejne nico przekształcę, skrócę niektóre wątki lub wydłużę inne. Na pewno nieco zmienię romas z Shani. Krótko mówiąc, nie będzie to idealna kopia. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba, rozdziały będą sięgać maksymalnie 3 tys. słów.

Zapraszam

Serce z Kamienia, rozdział I

Zlecenie jak zlecenie, wiedźmin nie może wybrzydzać. Jeśli na tablicy jakieś widnieje, wiedźmin winien je wziąć i rozprawić się z potworem, który zakłóca spokój zwykłych ludzi. Bo taka jest praca wiedźmina, do tego zostali stworzeni. I taki ich los, bo jak to mówią: Jeszcze żaden wiedźmin nie zginął we własnym łóżku.

Wiedźmin Geralt siedział właśnie w karczmie ,,Siedem Kotów" popijając kedweńskim piwem i kończąc partyjkę gwinta z jednym chłopkiem. Rzucił ostatnią trzymaną przez siebie kartę i spasował.

— Zaraza — powiedział drapiąc się po brodzie. Nie było ciekawie, przegrał, dziesięć jego novigradzkich koron właśnie przepadło. Ale nie przejmował się tym zbytnio, ostatnio obłowił się nieco na innym zleceniu. Nie bardzo lubił walczyć z gryfami, ale jak mus to mus. Liczą się przecież pieniądze.

— Nosz to panie wiedźmin odpadł. Po raz kolejny, znowu — powiedział chłopek z umorusaną na czarno twarzą. Geralt posłał mu nieprzyjemne spojrzenie i wstał od stołu.

— Dzięki za grę, Vietek.

— I ja dzięki, panie wiedźmin.

Geralt odszedł od stołu i uregulował płatność za jadło i pice z karczmarzem. Ostatnio miał pecha, ale podobno nazwa karczmy ,,Siedem Kotów" przynosiła szczęście. Cóż, jemu szczęścia nie przyniosła.

Podszedł do Płotki i pogłaskał ją po grzywie, a koń prychnął zadowolony. Wtedy też, jak na zawołanie, ktoś podszedł do tablicy ogłoszeń i zaczął przybijać tam wielką, zdobioną kartkę. Wiedźmin nie czekając na więcej ruszył w tamtą stronę, dowiedzieć się, czy to zlecenie, czy kolejne ogłoszenie o sprzedaży żony. Nie mylił się, to było zlecenie.

Było też kila innych ogłoszeń typu: ,,kupię kołyskę, mało przechodzoną", ,,wynajmę amanta na ślub przyjaciółki", ,,wymienię dziurawy garnek na...". Ale wiedźmina interesowało tylko jedno.

— Szukacie Wiedźmina? — zapytał, gdy mężczyzna z kręconym wąsem skończył przybijać i spojrzał na niego.

— Ano, potrzeba nam kogoś, kto się potworem zajmie. Może być wiedźmin — odpowiedział.

— A co to za potwór, wiadomo wam? — spytał wiedźmin.

— Duży. Zły. Paskudny. W kanałach siedzi — powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. — Jak cię interesuje, to idź do majątku Garin, popytaj tam o Olgiera Von Everec, to on wystawia to ogłoszenie i na pewno nie poszczędzi złota.

Geralt w odpowiedz skinął głową, a mężczyzna odszedł. Chwycił ogłoszenie i zerwał je zręcznie, przyglądając się, ale nie dowiedział się nic ponad to, co zwykle w ogłoszeniach zamieszczano. ,,Potwór w kanałach, co niewinne osoby katrupi''. Ale ten ponoć upodobał sobie kobiety.

— Hm... może warto się tym zająć — powiedział do siebie i podszedł do swojej brązowej klaczy, wskakując na nowe siodło, które wygrał ostatnio na Skellige. — No, Płotka, jedziemy dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi z naszym potworem.

Płotka tupnęła na zgodę kopytem o ziemię, wyrywając nieco trawy i ruszając wolno do przodu, później nieco popędzona przez wiedźmina.

Droga do posiadłości Garin była długa, Ciągnęła się cały dzień i na noc Geralt postanowił rozbić obóz, tuż przy strumyku. Rozpalił ognisko, dorzucił tojad, aby odstraszyć potwory i grasujące w pobliżu trupojady, choć nie sądził, że jest ich tutaj wiele, bo okolica była bardzo spokojna. I tak też było.

Rano obudził się wcześnie, wskoczył na płotkę i wyruszył w dalszą drogę. Postanowił ruszyć drogą przez las, aby szybciej dotrzeć i nie jechać okrężnie, jak nakazywała mapa. Przez kolejne pół godziny było spokojnie, kiedy nagle wyczulony słuch wiedźmina dosłyszał dziwny dźwięk z oddali. Zatrzymał więc klacz i rozejrzał się, jednak okiem nic nie ujrzał.

— Spokojnie, płotka — powiedział, patrząc na boki. Wtedy ujrzał ruch. Coś jakby ogromny pająk lub krabopająk przesuwał się między drzewami. Krabopajaka wykluczył kiedy jedno ze stworzeń zlazło z drzewa i strzeliło w jego stronę gęstą siecią. Uchylił się s ostatniej chwili i spiął konia. Płotka natychmiast ruszyła w galop, prosto do posiadłości.

— Wio, Płotka, wio! — krzyczał wiedźmin, podczas gdy goniło ich liczne stado arachnomorfów. Było to pająki uzbrojone w zębiska zdolne przebić dzika, a kły jadowe mogły sparaliżować każdą ofiarę. Geralt nie mógł teraz z nimi walczyć, był zmęczony po ostatnim zleceniu i nie miał odpowiednich eliksirów. Wolał nie ryzykować.

Po czasie udało im się uciec, Geralt poklepał Płotkę po szyi, gdy znaleźli się przed posiadłością Garin.

— Odpocznij sobie — powiedział do konia, zostawiając go i skierował się w stronę wielkiego domu z balkonem na piętrze. Przy domu stało kilku mężczyzn, opierających się o kamienny mur, grających w karty i ćwiczących szermierkę.

— Hej ty! — usłyszał krzyk i spojrzał na balkon. — Kim jesteś? Czego chcesz? Nie znam cię!

— Szukam Olgierda von Everec — odpowiedział wiedźmin.

— Aaa... W środku jest — odpowiedział mężczyzna, wrócił do domu, a wiedźmin wszedł przez główne drzwi.

Znalazł się w korytarzu, na którego ścianach wisiały miecze, a na podłodze brudne, podarte buty. Ze środka dobiegały go rozmowy i uderzenia, jakby coś wbijało się w ścianę. I ponownie się nie pomylił. Kiedy wszedł głębiej, zastał grupkę sześciu, albo siedmiu osób. Jeden z nich stał na środku pokoju i rzucał nożem w jeden drewniany filar, na którym wisiał malunek żaby w koronie.

Gdy trafił rozległy się śmiechy jego towarzyszy, a on odwrócił się do nich i ukłonił nisko.

Wiedźmin wszedł, stanął na środku zasłaniając im obrazek żaby i powiedział:

— Szukam Olgierda von Everec.

— Nie ma tu takiego — powiedział ostro jeden, ten siedzący na ławce po lewej stronie, wywijając w powietrzu ręką.

Geralt zmierzył każdego wzrokiem, przyglądając się im z dokładnością. Mieli na sobie luźne koszule i spodnie, a włosy każdy wygolone miał na skroniach i przerzucone na bok. Nawet kobieta, która siedziała w ich towarzystwie miała to samo ubranie i fryzurę, co nie było zbyt częstym zjawiskiem. Druga zaś kobieta, siedząca bardziej na środku, miała długie, związane w warkocz włosy. Spojrzała na wiedźmina i zapytała.

— No, co się tak patrzysz? Zaraz ci szczęka opadnie — dodała, a jej kompani zarechotali.

— Zastanawia mnie, kim jesteście.

— A na kogo ci wyglądamy? — zapytał mężczyzna po lewej.

— Na bandę rzezimieszków — odpowiedział. — Albo na żołdaków, którym się poszczęściło.

— I tu się właśnie mylisz. Myśmy wszyscy szlacheckie syny.

— I córki! — dorzuciła od siebie kobieta.

— No więc dowiem się, kim jesteście? — zniecierpliwił się wiedźmin.

— Jesteśmy wolną kompanią redańską — powiedziała. — Wołają na nas ,,dzicy'', od dzika w herbie. — Wskazała na tarczę z wyrysowanym czarnym dzikiem.

Wiedźmin przez bardzo krótki moment przeniósł wzrok na tarczę, a później ponownie spojrzał na dzikich. Westchnął pod nosem i zaczął znowu.

— Powiedziano mi, że spotkam tutaj Olgierda von Everec.

— Ktoś cię oszukał, bracie — powiedział jeden z dzikich.

— Ha, ha. Ekhm, ekhm... — zakaszlał inny przez śmiech, a Geralt powoli zaczął tracić cierpliwość. W swoim fachu wiele widział, wiele słyszał, ale teraz po prostu tracił cierpliwość. Był ranek, było gorąco, a on dopiero co uciekł z gniazda arachnomorfów, unikając walki. Jego cierpliwość powoli uciekała.

— Może teraz, dla odmiany, ty mi pomożesz, bracie — powiedział, podchodząc do innego mężczyzny.

— Coś mi się wydaje — zaczął wyższym głosem — że chyba mieliśmy inne matki.

Po jego słowach kompania dzikich zaczęła się śmiać. A Geralt zaciskał zęby, powstrzymując się od uderzenia któregokolwiek z nich. W końcu jest wiedźminem, powinien przyjąć zlecenie i odejść. Bez zbędnych awantur.

— Dobra, Angus, odpuść mu — powiedział jeden, ten sam, którego widział na balkonie. Wstał i podszedł do Geralta. — To ja jestem Olgierd, mów, co cię sprowadza.

Nim wiedźmin zdążył odpowiedzieć, odezwał się drugi.

— Nie, nie! To ja jestem Olgierd!

— Ty? — zaśmiała się kobieta z wygolonymi bokami. — A w życiu. To ja jestem Olgierd!

— Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! — Kompania zaśmiała się ponownie, a Geralt pokręcił głową, patrząc na wszystkich. To byli zwykli ludzie.

— Wesoło tu u was — powiedział zdobywając się na uśmiech. — Chętnie bym się jeszcze pośmiał, ale czas mnie nagli.

— Oho, robi się poważnie — powiedział jeden, łącząc dłonie i kiwając dziwnie głową.

— Chodzi o bestie z kanałów — wyjaśnił wiedźmin. — Podobno Olgierd von Everec wystawił na nią zlecenie.

— A to znaczy pewnie, żeś wiedźmin. To by wiele wyjaśniało.

— Co na przykład? — spytał ciekawy.

— Podobno wypierają was z emocji — powiedział jeden, grubym głosem.

— No dobra, mości wiedźminei — zwrócił się tamten do Geralta. — Koniec żartów. I tak wiele wytrzymałeś. Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do Olgierda.

Geralt z ulgą poszedł za nim, zostawiając bandę za sobą. Coś czuł, że jeszcze jedno szyderstwo i to mogłoby się źle skończyć.

— Jak cię zwą? — zapytał, wchodząc po schodach.

— Geralt z Rivii — odpowiedział.

— Mam dla ciebie radę, Geralcie z Rivii. Gdy już staniesz przed Olgierdem, mów tak, żeby go zaciekawić.

— Ja mam go zaciekawić? — zdziwił się wiedźmin. — To on szuka kogoś, kto zabije bestie.

— Kogoś — odpowiedział Dziki, zatrzymując się przed drzwiami. — Niekoniecznie ciebie. Wchodź.

Kiedy Wiedźmin minął próg pokoju, od razu go zauważył. Stał, patrząc się na rzeźbę półnagiej Elfi, której piersi przykrywały włosy. Jednak Geralt skupił się na Olgiercie. Widział blizny na jego głowie, przechodzące przez bok, rozciągając się od przodu, aż na tył czaszki. Miał rudę włosy i nosił taką samą fryzurę jak pozostali Dzicy, nosił też lekki zarost i kręcony wąs. Olgierd różnił się jeszcze tym, że stał dumnie wyprostowany, z rękoma za plecami i w ozdobnej, niebieskiej szacie.

— Masz gościa, Atamanie — powiedział Dziki, idąc na drugi koniec pomieszczenia.

— Wiesz, jakie rzeźby sprzedają się najlepiej, wiedźminie — zapytał retorycznie Olgierd, nie odwracając się do niego. — Popiersia królów i akty. A kogo my tu mamy? Proszę, gołą babę. A ty, co o niej myślisz? — spytał, odwracając się i ukazując jeszcze jedną rozszarpana bliznę na lewym policzku.

— Rzeźba jak rzeźba — powiedział wiedźmin. — Nic wyjątkowego.

— Nie doceniasz sztuki, wiedźminie — powiedział Olgierd i spojrzał na rzeźbę. — Ech... Lubiłem kiedyś Votticellego. Jak nikt potrafił tchnąć życie w kawałek zimnego kamienia. Ale teraz, kiedy na to patrzę, widzę tylko głaz o idealnych proporcjach, bez skazy, idealny do bólu.

Wiedźmin spojrzał na rzeźbę. Jego kocie oczy potrafiły wychwycić więcej niż oczy zwykłego człowieka. Potrafił ujrzeć najmniejsze nierówności, ale wiedział, że nie o to chodziło Olgierdowi. On mówił o czymś innym, jakby w życiu zbyt wiele widział. Jakby stracił chęć, żeby zobaczyć więcej.

Nagle Olgierd podszedł do rzeźby i zaczął gładzić ją po boku.

— Jest równie martwy i nudny, co przydrożny kamyk. — I w następnej chwili pchnął ją, a ta uderzyła z hukiem o podłogę, rozbijając się. — Od razu lepiej. A przynajmniej ciekawiej... Dobrze, a teraz porozmawiajmy o konkretach, Zejdźmy do mojej kompani, przekąsimy coś.

Wiedźmin już miał coś powiedzieć, ale Everec już wychodził z pokoju i szedł w stronę schodów. Nie było wyjścia, poszedł za nim.

— Ataman Olgierd! — usłyszeli krzyk jednego z Dzikich. — Wiwat! Niech żyje!

— Wiwat! Wiwat! Niech żyje! — krzyknęli wszyscy.

— Zejdź do nas, Olgierdzie. I napij się z nami! — krzyknął kolejny.

— No, to chyba nie mamy już wyboru — powiedział Olgierd i zaczął schodzić po schodach.

Gdy byli już na dole, Ataman rozwalił się na kanapie niczym król, zagryzając soczystą kiełbasą i popijając winem. Geralt przyglądał się wszystkim, widocznie trwała jakaś uroczystość, bo wszyscy pili i rozmawiali, a na stołach było wyłożone najlepsze jedzenie i trunki. A nikogo chyba nie stać, żeby opijać się tak codziennie.

— Co tu się dzieje? — zapytał. — Jest jakaś okazja?

— Każda okazja jest dobra, wiedźminie — rzekł Olgierd. — Dziś mamy chrzciny.

— Czyje?

— Szabelki mości bohaterowicza — wskazał na mężczyznę, a ten uniósł w górę zakrzywiony miecz.

— Nazwę ją Tradycja! — krzyknął, a wszyscy jak zwykle się zaśmiali.

— No dobrze. To powiesz mi coś o tej bestii z kanałów? — podjął w końcu Geralt.

— Nie mam pojęcia, co to takiego, ale zabija ludzi. Nie przejąłbym się tym zanadto, ale ostatnio ofiarą padła moja kucharka. Nikt tak nie przyrządzał dziczyzny jak ona. — Zacmokał w powietrze i oparł się wygodniej, łapiąc w dłoń kawał mięsa. Geralt cofnął wszystkie myśli porównujące Olgierda do jakiegokolwiek króla. Bardziej przypominał rozpieszczonego księcia bez ogłady i manier. Aczkolwiek wyglądającego przy tym godnie.

— I po tę dziczyznę wysłałeś ją do kanałów? — zapytał Geralt.

— Nie, a gdzie tam! Pojechała na jakiś festyn — powiedział spokojnie — a przy okazji pojechała odwiedzić kuzynkę. No i ta jej naopowiadała, że w Oxenfurckich kanałach książę zaklęty w żabę siedzi, a kto go odczaruje... Sam wiesz jak to baby, każda by chciała księcia, choćby miała brodzić po kolana w gównie. Veska też chciała, więc poszła, ale nie wróciła. Ponoć nie ona pierwsza zresztą. — Olgierd pokręcił głową i spojrzał na Geralta. — No więc jak? Zajmiesz się tym?

— Omówmy najpierw kwestię zapłaty.

— No dobra, byle szybko. Ile chcesz? Trzysta? Czterysta koron?

— Czterysta pięćdziesiąt — rzucił szybko.

— Zgoda. A stąd i tak będziesz mógł zabrać jakiś suwenir. W ramach mojej dobrej woli.

— Zajmę się bestią.

— Zobaczymy! Jeśli zjawisz się tutaj z jej łbem, nagroda cię nie minie.

— W takim razie wracam z głową potwora — powiedział wiedźmin i skinął na pożegnanie Olgierdowi.

Czterysta pięćdziesiąt koron, pomyślał wiedźmin. To cholernie dużo, a Olgierd nie negocjował.

— Zaraza... — powiedział do siebie. Mógł zażądać więcej.


End file.
